This application relates to a mobile sanitary system for location-independent sanitary care of a plurality of people. More particularly, this application relates to a mobile sanitary system comprising a transportable platform, on which a plurality of sanitary elements and a number of technical supply devices for the sanitary elements are arranged.
Mobile sanitary systems are required in particular if a large number of people have to survive away from civilization for a relatively long period of time. Typical use situations include military exercises or deployments of relatively large troop units, but also humanitarian uses, for example within the context of disaster aid in an earthquake region. Furthermore, mobile sanitary systems are frequently also used at public festivals and other large events if the capacities of existing stationary sanitary systems are insufficient. Although this application relates in its preferred embodiment primarily to the first-mentioned use situations, it is not limited thereto.
A mobile sanitary system has a plurality of sanitary elements which are available to the users for personal hygiene and/or for answering the call of nature. In particular, these involve showers, washbasins, toilets, urinals, etc. Furthermore, a mobile sanitary system requires technical supply devices for the sanitary elements, such as, for example, fresh water tanks and/or sewage tanks, heating for hot water preparation, pumps and more besides. These technical supply devices do not generally have to be accessible to the user of the mobile sanitary system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,856 discloses a mobile sanitary system with a total of four chemical toilets and two hand basins. The sanitary elements mentioned and the associated supply technology, such as, in particular, sewage tanks, are arranged on a two-axle trailer, i.e., on a movable platform. Two chemical toilets are respectively situated next to each other at the front and at the rear end of the trailer. Two sewage tanks and further supply devices which are in each case freely accessible from the longitudinal sides of the trailer are arranged between the four chemical toilets. With this design, the known sanitary system provides a narrowly restricted range of use, namely as a mobile toilet station. Full sanitary care for a plurality of people is not possible.
A further mobile sanitary system is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,817,091. This sanitary system is likewise installed on a trailer as a transportable platform, and it provides a plurality of people with various sanitary possibilities of care, but no showers. In terms of concept, the known sanitary system is more suitable as a public toilet system for large events, etc. It is fairly large, which makes its transportation over difficult terrain difficult and, under some circumstances, makes transfer by air freight impossible.
Similar mobile toilet systems are known from DE 27 17 705 A1 and WO 87/07665. These systems are also configured, in terms of conception, more for large events and are less suitable for military deployments or for disaster aid in inaccessible terrain.
A further mobile sanitary system is known from DE 93 07 507 U1, this involving a mobile toilet vehicle which is provided, in particular, for disabled people. Full sanitary care for a plurality of people is therefore not possible.
For military uses, there is a series of providers of mobile sanitary systems. A system which is accommodated in a standard container relocatable by truck and air is provided, for example, by the Italian firm elettromeccanica Cara S.r.l. Further prior art sanitary systems are provided by the French firm SERT under the designation RD 3000, RD 2400 or RS 2400. The present applicant likewise provides a mobile sanitary system for uses of this type under the designation SC 30.
In all mobile sanitary systems, there are contradictory requirements, namely, on the one hand, the desire for them to be able to be transported as easily as possible and, in association therewith, boundary conditions with regard to external dimensions and weight, and, on the other hand, the greatest possible convenience and range of use for the users. None of the previously known sanitary systems has met these contradictory requirements in an optimum manner. There is therefore a need for improvement.